Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flywheel arrangement with two centrifugal masses, the flywheel arrangement having a first centrifugal mass fastened to the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, the first centrifugal mass defining an axis of rotation. There is also a second centrifugal mass, which second centrifugal mass is rotationally mounted on the first centrifugal mass by a bearing. The flywheel arrangement further includes a torsion damping device between the two centrifugal masses, which torsion damping device has several spring elements distributed concentrically with respect to the axis of rotation. In addition, the flywheel arrangement comprises at least one friction device located between the two centrifugal masses. There are also screws on a smaller intermediate diameter parallel to the axis of rotation, which screws connect the first centrifugal mass to the crankshaft.
The flywheel arrangement also has cover-like actuator elements, for the spring elements, with circumferential control edges. The control edges are connected to the second centrifugal mass and are located on both sides of a hub disc with radially-projecting arms. The flywheel arrangement further includes a starter and shifting clutch, which shifting clutch is located on the side of the second centrifugal mass facing away from the first centrifugal mass. The shifting clutch is located on the second centrifugal mass with friction surfaces to clamp a clutch plate.